


lena luthor vs lex luthor

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Now that Lex is free, he can do anything. But his weakness was Lena. Can Lillian manipulate again? Alex will be more sensitive because of the Luthors.





	lena luthor vs lex luthor

After a very long time, Lex has changed. Did he really? After a party thrown by Lena, Lex was still on Alex head.  
Maggie notice it, she never eats well and works well. She is really worried about Kara. Now that theres a lot of Luthors around.  
" Hey babe, something wrong in the food? Do you want me to order pizza?"  
Maggie worried about her she want herto be okay.  
" No, im fine. Its just Lex, how could he be like that, i mean, did he really change or he and hes mom will going to do something to Lena."  
" Why are you thinking about that? I guess, You know, if you stayed in prison for so long. You change."  
Maggie give her water.  
" Its not easy Maggie. There must be something."  
" Okay, if there is something, first you must eat. You never eat since lunch."  
" Thanks"  
Alex look at her with her heart eyes.  
In the meantime at L- Corp, Lena works very late. Lex was sitting on her favorite couch and he felt bored.  
" What time do you go home?"  
Lena was still busy on her computer.  
" Later, but if you want i can send someone to drive you home."  
Lex stood up and come to Lena' s table.  
" Tell me, tell me about Kara. Mom says, hes supermans cousin. Did she hurt you?"  
Lena stop doing her thing and gives attention to Lex.  
" She will not hurt me. And also you, just dont do anything stupid. I dont want you, be in jail again."  
" Okay, dont worry, i will not do anything crazy again. I promise that. I dont want to lose you and mom.But, tell me everything about her. Sound crazy but, i think..im interested about her..."  
Lena stands while biting her lip like a child she take Lex to the couch to have a better conversation.  
" Lex, can i trust you?"  
Lex smiled, " yes, my sister, im all ears no matter what is that."  
Lena said it quickly. " Im gay"  
Lex was quiet in a matter of second and he hugged her beloved sister.  
" No science can deny that, I know it from the start so dont be afraid. Im still your brother and im here now to protect you. Okay"  
Lena is really happy until Lex say something.  
" Well, because you are....., uhm,,, you like her? Do you like her?"  
Lena said. " yes,"  
Lex stand, and walk around.  
" I like her too, but since you said that, i dont know what to do, Lena. Maybe we can do something, may the best Luthor wins. Oh my, why we both have the same, likes...."  
Lillian break their conversation, as she enters the door. She heard something that make her confused.  
" What things you like together?"  
Lena went nervous. " Mom, we are talking..."  
Lex finished the sentence before her.  
" were talking about the company mom,"  
Lena sighs, " yeah, that was a surprise but now you know."  
Lex blinked at her.  
On the next day, Supergirl flew around the city and stops to DEO. Alex is waiting for her since last night.  
Kara is smiling, " Hey sister, whats up. You look like you never sleeps. Are you alright?."  
Alex is very very serious face and concern.  
" You have to stop seeing the Luthors. Kara. I can sense something not right here. Please"  
" Okay, but you forgot something. Im Supergirl, champion of earth. Dont worry i can handle it. By the way, Maggie invited me for diner tonight see you there. For now im gonna go to Lena, I promise her something."  
" What?" Alex is really exhausted. " Kara,..."  
" I'll take her for flying lessons so see you around. Love you."  
Then she flies away happily


End file.
